


Nightmare Nights

by bobbohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Possession
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbohu/pseuds/bobbohu
Summary: [ Hunhan | Possessão | Terror | Oneshot ]Sehun tinha sonhos estranhos sobre uma vida que nunca vivera e isso atrapalha suas noites de sono a ponto de fazê-lo criar grandes olheiras e um cansaço extremo. Pensando em como ajudar na situação do filho, seus pais o mandam para um acampamento de verão como forma de ajudá-lo a espairecer e relaxar, o que não imaginavam era que Sehun não somente iria descobrir o porquê daqueles sonhos, como também acharia aquele que o atormentava todas as noites.





	Nightmare Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Queria primeiramente agradecer à Lia por ter plotado essa história porque eu definitivamente não teria criatividade para pensar em algo assim, em segundo lugar à Senpai por ter betado esse capítulo tão grande em tão pouco tempo e por último, mas não menos importante, à Bea por ter esperado tão pacientemente esse presente.  
Espero que goste, boa leitura :)

𖤐

Sehun já não aguentava mais. As profundas olheiras que moravam embaixo de seus olhos há meses deixavam claras as noites muito mal dormidas naquele longo período. O cansaço dominava seu corpo, contudo, ele preferia conviver com aquela constante exaustão do que com o que sempre ocorria quando fechava os olhos.

Sehun já não aguentava mais aqueles malditos pesadelos. Desde que completara dezesseis anos suas noites eram regadas por sonhos estranhos,  _ pesadelos _ , que não o deixavam de fato ter uma noite de descanso.

Nas primeiras noites, achou que era por causa do estresse que estava vivendo. Afinal, é normal o cérebro reagir de forma adversa quando passa por momentos como aquele. Porém, quando completou uma semana, ele precisou correr e pedir socorro aos pais, já não aguentava mais acordar ensopado de suor e ofegante toda noite.

Todavia, os mais velhos acharam que aquilo não passava de mera bobagem do primogênito. Achavam que o filho havia voltado a ser apenas uma criança tola que não sabia lidar com alguns sonhos  _ ruins _ . Apesar de ter tentado aprender a lidar com aquilo e passar por alguns psicólogos — que, por sinal, não conseguiam chegar a um diagnóstico do porquê daquilo acontecer —, o Oh decidiu que seria melhor evitar aquilo a todo custo.

Gradativamente, ele começou a encher-se de cafeína. Café e derivados, refrigerantes e, até mesmo, balinhas feitas com o grão moído. Assim, conseguia-se manter acordado por horas e, muitas vezes, dias.

Entretanto, as altas doses de cafeína conseguiam disfarçar e suprir o sono, já o cansaço não. Não demorou muito para que o jovem percebesse os impactos de sua decisão. 

Ele vivia em um cansaço extremo, seus olhos outrora brilhantes ganharam um tom opaco e os orbes perderam-se no meio das grandes bolsas que se formavam ao seu redor. Seu rendimento escolar começou a despencar, chegando até a preocupar o senhor e senhora Oh, que decidiram que seria melhor tirar o filho do colégio.

No entanto, nem afastado do ambiente tóxico que era seu colégio ele havia melhorado, o que fez seus pais precisarem pensar em uma saída para o tormento do rapaz. Sehun foi mandando para diversos psicológicos, terapeutas e até mesmo tentara fazer esportes nos seus melhores dias para causar uma distração em sua mente, mas nada adiantou.

Os sonhos sangrentos e reais demais apenas pioravam com o passar do tempo. A cada noite ficavam mais e mais físicos, quase tocáveis. Vez ou outra ele conseguia sentir a adrenalina correndo por suas veias, gelando pouco a pouco a pele por onde caminhava. Conseguia sentir a fadiga muscular que tomava suas pernas devido à força que fazia para correr desesperadamente, como se fugisse de algo.

O Oh nunca fora fã de filmes de terror, tão pouco era de histórias policiais, mas, por algum motivo, seu subconsciente conseguia reproduzir perfeitamente a sensação sufocante trazida pelo medo que toma seu inconsciente e fazia-o fugir como uma gazela foge de um leão. Tudo aquilo parecia real demais, como se tivesse vivido aquilo.

— Filho? Já está pronto? — A voz de sua mãe chamou-o, fazendo acordar de seus longos devaneios. Gritou para a porta uma resposta positiva e colocou a mochila nas costas, puxando a mala de rodinhas com uma das mãos e saindo do quarto em seguida. — O ônibus logo deve estar aqui, amor. — A senhora Oh disse, segurando o filho pelas bochechas e puxando-o para beijar sua testa. — Vou sentir sua falta.

— Mãe — disse rindo com o exagero da mais velha. —, são só algumas semanas.

— E por isso eu não tenho o direito de sentir sua falta? — perguntou, levando as mãos até a cintura após dar um tapa no ombro do garoto. — Pois sabia que eu vou sentir sua falta sim e vou estar ali na porta te esperando quando voltar.

— Mãe… — Ele começou a dizer, mas a voz de seu pai, ainda na sala, chegou ao corredor do andar superior bem antes de ele conseguir concluir a frase.

— Sehun? Myunghee? — Ele chamou, recebendo uma resposta e uníssono do filho e da esposa. — O café está pronto, andem logo ou vamos perder o horário.

Os dois desceram sem maiores demoras, o rapaz cumprimentou o pai com um bom dia pouco antes de sentar-se na mesa onde tomaram o café da manhã e conversaram despreocupadamente. Pouco depois, saíram da casa, despedindo-se no momento exato em que o ônibus parou nos portões do condomínio. Apesar do grande drama que os Oh mais velhos fazia, Sehun amava o jeito protetor dos pais, amava o jeito como eles sempre tentavam cuidar de si e fazer o que fosse melhor para ele — mesmo que falhassem às vezes.

O garoto subiu no ônibus após alguns longos minutos, procurando um rosto conhecido no meio das dezenas que estavam ali. Para sua decepção, não havia uma única alma familiar naquele meio, o que o fez suspirar em um claro sinal de aceitação a contragosto. Sabia que tornara-se uma pessoa reclusa e isolada socialmente, por esse motivo que seus pais haviam colocado-o naquele maldito acampamento de verão, para que ele pudesse fazer amigos, contudo, esperava encontrar pelo menos um dos vários adolescentes que viviam no mesmo condomínio que ele para, ao menos, ter um ponto de partida, mas nem isso tinha.

Sentou-se confortavelmente em um banco sozinho, encostando-se na janela e colocando os fones para que não fosse incomodado. Deixou que o balanço do ônibus durante o caminho para seu destino embalasse-o, caindo no sono no meio do longo percurso. Uma péssima ideia.

Sehun acordou suando frio, provavelmente encharcado e com a expressão assustada. Seus músculos inferiores pareciam gritar de dor, como se o pesadelo tivesse realmente acontecido. Sentia que tinha corrido todos aqueles quarteirões, fugindo de algo que parecia ser um homem, pouco antes de ouvir um som alto de disparo e acordar por fim.

Ele sabia que havia acordado sobressaltado por conta da reação da orientadora que se aproximou calmamente. A mulher perguntou como estava, recebendo um aceno positivo da cabeça do mais novo como resposta, e avisou que chegariam em poucos minutos.

O Oh recostou-se novamente, massageando as têmporas e tentando acalmar-se. Esperava muito que a ideia de seus desse certo e aquele tempo fora de casa fizesse bem à sua cabeça. Ele sentia falta de uma boa noite de sono.

Assim que chegaram, todos dentro do ônibus, assim como os demais que chegaram juntos de ônibus diferentes, pegaram suas bagagens, seguindo até as cabanas designadas pela equipe de orientadores. O sol brilhando no meio do céu e seu estômago que começava a dar indícios de fome indicavam que passava pouco do meio dia e o rapaz já sentia-se exausto, mas precisava tentar ao máximo manter-se animado, pelo menos naquele dia.

Ao entrar na cabana, deu de cara com um outro rapaz, que provavelmente viera em um ônibus diferente do seu. Os dois cumprimentaram-se brevemente, começando a conversar de forma animada conforme arrumavam suas coisas em lados distintos do quarto, chegando até mesmo a sentir uma espécie de conforto com a presença um do outro. Antes mesmo de terminarem de desfazer as malas, Sehun já sabia que Kim Junmyeon era um ano mais velho e vinha de Seul, assim como ele. E, apesar de morarem, relativamente, próximos um do outro — cerca de apenas alguns quarteirões de distância —, os garotos haviam conhecido-se apenas naquele acampamento à quilômetros de distância de sua cidade natal.

Do lado de fora da estrutura de madeira reforçada, uma voz já conhecida por Sehun os chamavam, avisando que os demais campistas já estavam encaminhando-se para o refeitório e logo as apresentações formais começariam. Apressaram-se para sair do alojamento e seguir até o local indicado, encontrando cerca de uma centena de cabeças dentro do grande refeitório do acampamento.

Após um almoço caprichado, reuniram-se no lado externo do acampamento, próximos ao lago que parecia ser sem fim. Em meio a tantas faces distintas, uma chamou a atenção do Oh por ser familiar demais para um primeiro encontro — além de tê-lo pego de surpresa por estar encarando-o até que seus olhares encontraram-se. Um arrepio correu por seu corpo, seguido de alguns choques que faziam-o tremer imperceptivelmente.

A familiaridade que aquele garoto trazia deixava-o ansioso, fazia suas palma suarem e seus músculos ficarem estáticos de adrenalina. Seu corpo parecia pronto para fugir ao mesmo tempo que queria aproximar-se o quanto antes. E ele não demorou a fazer isso, na primeira oportunidade que teve andou a passos largos até o rapaz, sendo seguido por Junmyeon em seu encalço que sorria e cumprimentava algumas meninas que passavam risonhas por eles.

— Posso ajudar? — O mais baixo perguntou, olhando para o rapaz que estava parado em sua frente há alguns longos segundos, em transe.

— O-oi — disse envergonhado, sentindo sua face se aquecer aos poucos. — Eu te vi sozinho aqui e como hoje é o primeiro dia pensei se você gostaria de, sei lá, andar com a gente? — Queria socar-se por aquela pergunta. Ele tinha o quê? Doze anos novamente? Era um recém-chegado no acampamento mas parecia ter voltado aos primeiros anos do colegial onde tentava fazer amigos em um colégio novo.

— Eu sou Luhan. — O garoto disse rindo divertido do outro, mostrando claramente ter gostado da pergunta do maior e fazendo-o relaxar um pouco. — Vai ser legal  _ andar _ com vocês.

— Eu sou Sehun e esse aqui é o Junmyeon. — Os três cumprimentaram-se com rápidos apertos de mão, começando, sem demora, uma conversa descontraída, chegando a aliviar o clima tenso que pairava entre os dois e parecia, até mesmo, incomodar o Kim.

Em alguns minutos de conversa, foi descoberto que Luhan era chinês mas morava em uma cidade próxima desde seus oito anos de idade. O loiro era alguns meses mais velho que Sehun, não chegando a ter uma real diferença de idade entre eles. Apesar de o rapaz ser um misto de simpatia e mistério, a simples presença dele tão próximo deixava o Oh intrigado, sentia como se uma força mandasse-o aproximar-se cada vez mais.

E daquela aproximação brusca e nada pensada, nasceu uma bela amizade entre o trio. Eles pareciam ter sido destinados àquilo, como se o universo mexesse suas peças para juntá-los naquele exato momento.

𖤐

Com o correr das semanas, a amizade apenas ficou mais forte, principalmente devido ao fato de os companheiros de quarto terem descoberto que o amigo era vizinho de parede deles, podendo assim continuarem a conversar após o toque de recolher. Sehun estava feliz com o fato de uma das pretensões de sua mãe ter realizado-se, ele finalmente estava voltando a fazer amigos depois de longos meses confinado em casa, tomado pela exaustão que as noites mal dormidas traziam.

No entanto, aquela fora a única a realizar-se, visto que os pesadelos apenas pioravam com o passar dos dias, deixando-o mais e mais inquieto nas manhãs seguintes. Devia admitir que agradecia internamente por Junmyeon ter um sono tão pesado e sempre estar dormindo quando ele acordava de madrugada ofegante e procurando por ar — e, até mesmo, sentia um pouco de inveja das noites bem dormidas que tinha.

Sehun tinha a impressão de que seus pesadelos haviam tornado-se mais realistas, piorando com o passar dos dias e deixando-o ainda mais cansado nos dias que seguiam. Ele não aguentava mais.

— Sehun... — A voz o chamava de longe, parecia muito familiar mas ainda não conseguia reconhecê-la. — Você sabe que não pode fugir de mim, eu vou te pegar.

Engoliu em seco, correndo o máximo que podia. Além da voz, só conseguia ouvir seus passos contra o piso molhado, fazendo um som alto contra as inúmeras poças, e o som ensurdecedor de seu coração batendo em seus ouvidos, surrando seus tímpanos, enquanto virava várias e várias vezes correndo para longe naquele local pouco iluminado.

Sentia suas panturrilhas queimando, os batimentos descompassados e o pulmões gritando por ar. Não aguentava mais correr, sentia que estava andando em círculos, preso em um labirinto sem fim. Oh tinha a impressão de que quanto mais fugia, mais se aproximava de seu perseguidor, praticamente sentia a respiração quente do homem em sua nuca, rindo de sua cara de desespero enquanto tentava correr para salvar sua vida.

— Sehun. — Ele ria, a voz parecia próxima demais. — Sehun, meu amor. — chamou, como se deliciasse-se com o som do nome alheio em seus lábios. — Sehun!

O garoto acordou assustado, suando como se tivesse acabado de correr uma longa maratona. Esperou que seus olhos se adaptassem a luz escassa do cômodo até enfim conseguir reconhecer a silhueta de Junmyeon, que parecia olhá-lo preocupado.

— Jun? — perguntou, recuperando-se do pesadelo e engolindo em seco. — O que houve?

— Você ‘tava se debatendo, parecia um doido, e ‘tava murmurando alguma coisa — disse, sentando na cama do amigo. — Achei melhor de acordar desse pesadelo, você ‘tá bem?

— ‘Tô sim, foi só um sonho ruim. 

O Kim olhava desconfiado em sua direção, como se estivesse cogitando se deveria ou não confiar no que ele dizia, porém, antes que pudesse falar algo, o som de batidas na porta fez com que ele se levantasse e fosse abri-la.

Sehun quis jogar-se da janela ao pensar que poderia ser um inspetor vindo brigar com eles por estarem acordados tão tarde assim, odiaria ver Junmyeon levar bronca por sua causa. Cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, desejando morrer apenas ao pensar naquilo, mas parou de “sufocar-se” ao ouvir uma voz conhecida vir do lado de fora.

— Vocês estão bem? — O Oh começou a descobrir o rosto, olhando fixamente em direção à porta e encontrando a silhueta do loiro ali. — Ouvi vocês conversando e fiquei preocupado.

— Nós te acordamos? Desculpa. — Junmyeon começou a dizer, sendo interrompido por Luhan pouco depois.

— Eu ‘tava acordado — disse, negando com a cabeça e sorrindo amarelo. — Consegui ouvir vocês falando do quarto ao lado e vim ver se estava tudo bem.

— Minseok também estava acordado? — O Kim perguntou, mesmo que não conseguisse ver, Sehun sabia que ele fazia  _ aquela _ expressão, que por acaso lhe dava um certo desconforto e formava um nó em sua garganta.

— Não, aquele tem sono de pedra — respondeu, dando de ombros e direcionando seus olhos para dentro do quarto, encontrando um Sehun deitado xingando-se internamente por tudo aquilo. — Posso entrar?

O mais velho no quarto abriu passagem para que o chinês passasse e este, sem demora, adentrou o quarto, não demorando a chegar na cama onde um Oh esperava já pensando nos pedidos de desculpas que teria que dar. Junmyeon fechou a porta, juntando-se aos dois poucos minutos depois.

— Você ‘tá bem, Sehunnie? — O mais velho perguntou, acariciando os cabelos do rapaz que assentiu lentamente.

— Foi só um pesadelo, nada demais.

— Odeio pesadelos — murmurou e parou para pensar alguns segundos. — Se quiser eu posso passar a noite aqui com vocês.

— Não precisa, eu já estou acostumado com eles. — Sorriu amarelo, mesmo que adorasse a companhia do outro não gostaria que ele perdesse sua noite por conta de mais um sonho ruim que tinha.

— Eles são recorrentes? — Dessa vez foi o Kim quem se pronunciou, levantando e indo até a mesinha ao lado de sua própria cama. O mais novo assentiu, recebendo um olhar preocupado do amigo. — Com que frequência?

— Bem… — Começou a dizer, relutante, mas por fim resolveu admitir. — Todas as noites há uns dois meses.

— Isso não é bom — disse, folheando o livro que havia tirado da gaveta. — Mas isso explica as suas olheiras e cara de morte o dia inteiro. — Ele riu, passando calmamente as folhas do livro e forçando a vista para enxergar com apenas a luz que vinha do abajur sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

— O que é isso? — O chinês perguntou curioso, seus olhos chegavam a brilhar ao olhar para o livro enorme sobre o colo alheio.

— É um grimório da minha mãe — disse levantando a cabeça e encontrando os outros dois com uma grande interrogação em suas faces. — Ela é wicca, me ensinou algumas coisas. — Deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção ao livro e exclamando um alto “aqui” ao encontrar o que procurava. — Quer descobrir o que esses sonhos significam?

Sehun deu de ombros, afinal, por que não? Sabia que não tinha como sua situação piorar e, na melhor das hipóteses, poderia acabar de vez com aquela tormenta e voltar a ter as noites de sono que lhe foram roubadas há tanto tempo.

— Mas, como faremos isso? — Luhan perguntou deixando a curiosidade tomar-lhe por completo.

— Na religião Wicca os sonhos têm muitos significados e geralmente passam mensagens — respondeu levantando-se para ir até suas coisas. — Minha mãe falava que apenas quando os entendemos eles vão embora e, se for algo ruim, precisamos de meios para afastá-los o quanto antes. — Ele virou-se para Sehun que apenas observava tudo de longe. — Você quer fazer o ritual?

O rapaz assentiu engolindo em seco, por algum motivo a última afirmação deixara-o um pouco receoso, mas ainda sim, não tinha o que perder. Ou, pelo menos, achava que não tinha.

O mais velho entre os três parecia empolgado enquanto montava as coisas sobre o chão, posicionando as velas sobre as extremidades do pentagrama que desenhara sobre o chão e arrumava minuciosamente o grimório no centro da figura. Os outros dois saíram da cama quando chamados, um deles morrendo de vergonha devido ao pijama com estampa de baleia que usava e o outro achando a cena uma gracinha.

Assim que sentaram-se, deram as mãos, formando um círculo meio deformado e permaneceram em silêncio enquanto Junmyeon concentrava-se. Luhan apertou firmemente a mão de Sehun, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes em sua direção como forma de reconforta-lo, mas o que conseguira mesmo foi fazer o coração do Oh bater ainda mais descompassadamente.

Odiava as sensações que o mais velho trazia, odiava a ansiedade que o causava e a aura estranha que trazia para perto de si — além de dar a Sehun uma vontade incontrolável de querer saber mais e mais sobre o chinês. Ademais, Sehun odiava a forma como seu coração batia descontrolado perto do loiro por motivo algo. Ora, eles haviam no máximo trocado alguns abraços na festa de confraternização e um beijo, simples, rápido e bastante confuso, atrás do refeitório algumas semanas depois de se conhecerem, de fato, não fora nada demais.

O moreno meneou com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o amigo que começava a murmurar palavras estranhas para o nada e fazia o fogo das velas tremular. O quarto começava a ficar frio demais para um dia quente de verão como aquele, o que causava pequenos calafrios no mais novo.

— Sehun. — O de cabelos castanhos chamou, recebendo a atenção dos dois rapazes. — Feche os olhos e se concentre, tudo bem? — O Oh assentiu, fazendo exatamente o que foi mandado e não demorou muito para que ele começasse a entrar novamente no mundo sombrio que tanto fugia. — Me diga o que você vê.

O ambiente ao seu redor era frio e escuro, arrepios corriam a sua espinha conforme se movimentava naquele lugar, andando em círculos naquele maldito labirinto. Pelas roupas que vestia, sentia que estava de volta ao século XIX e as ruas mal iluminadas pelos lampiões apenas reforçavam aquilo.

Sua mente estava nublada, focada em apenas uma coisa e ele seguia esse pensamento sem pestanejar. Precisava encontrá-lo logo, se não algo aconteceria.

— Quem? — Junmyeon perguntou, deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto, e ficou feliz ao ser ignorado pelo outro que apenas continuou a narrar o que via.

Começou a correr para algum lugar que desconhecia mas seus pés pareciam muito acostumados com aquele caminho. Um nó formava-se em sua garganta, tornando até mesmo respirar difícil. Virou em uma esquina, depois na seguinte e na seguinte até que enfim parou em frente à uma grande casa que, em qualquer outra ocasião, faria-o correr para longe.

Sehun entrou no local — a porta destrancada o ajudara bastante — e começou a percorrer o perímetro ansioso, como se procurasse desesperadamente por alguém, um alguém que não encontrava.

— Parece que você me achou. — Uma voz conhecida disse atrás de si, seguida pelo som de uma porta sendo trancada. — Eu falei para não me procurar.

— Luhan! — Ele exclamou, chocando os rapazes ao seu redor.

Junmyeon olhou fixamente para o loiro que observava o moreno de olhos fechados sem piscar. Uma sensação estranha o invadia, como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado. Mas agora não tinha como parar.

Oh deu um passo para trás, afastando-se da figura loira que agora caminhava em sua direção de forma calma e descontraída.

— Eu disse que se me encontrasse eu teria que te matar.

— Você não precisa fazer isso, sabe disso!

Suas costas atingiram a parede no lado oposto do cômodo, indicando que já não tinha mais saída. O loiro aproximou-se ainda mais, tocando no corpo do maior que tremia sob suas mãos. O mais novo não reconhecia mais o melhor amigo, os olhos que outrora foram vívidos e alegres estavam tomados pela escuridão e aquilo assustava Sehun.

— Não vou fazer isso dessa forma, amor — disse rindo seco. — Vou te dar alguns segundos de vantagem para que possa fugir, mas eu vou te caçar. — Ele começou a aproximar-se ainda mais, colando o corpo alheio contra a madeira fria. — A porta dos fundos está aberta.

O menor se afastou, dando espaço o suficiente para que Sehun pudesse correr. Seus músculos estavam congelados e, por mais acreditasse que o mais velho jamais poderia fazer mal a ele, seu corpo gritava para que ele fugisse dali.

Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, virando várias e várias vezes as ruas e sentindo a chuva gélida caindo sobre sua tez naquela noite fria. Seus passos rápidos ecoavam pelo chão asfaltado, tomando seus ouvidos junto ao som acelerado de seu coração e a voz do chinês logo atrás de si, fungando em seu cangote enquanto fugia desesperadamente.

Após muitas viradas, se viu em uma rua sem saída. O coração acelerado e a adrenalina que percorria suas artérias o impedia de pensar direito e, quando enfim voltou a realidade, percebeu que estava completamente emboscado naquela viela.

A silhueta de Luhan já podia ser vista na entrada da rua, sorrindo em sua direção enquanto aproximava-se. Não tinha mais para onde correr, estava preso naquele maldito beco e, para piorar sua situação, tudo aquilo era culpa sua.

Fora sua ideia brincar com aquele tabuleiro infernal, conversar com espíritos idiotas. Odiava-se por ter carregado o chinês para aquela brincadeira infantil e idiota e pelo que havia acontecido com ele com o decorrer do tempo.

Conforme a figura aproximava-se, mais ele suplicava, pedindo para que seu melhor amigo acordasse e voltasse para si. Mas aquilo não aconteceu. Luhan puxou a arma, engatilhando-a e apontando em sua direção, o que fez Sehun fechar os olhos por medo de ver o que viria pela frente.

Por fim, um alto som de disparo tomou a noite silenciosa seguido pelo baque surdo do corpo masculino caindo sobre o asfalto. O rapaz abriu os olhos, procurando o ferimento causado pelo tiro em seu corpo, mas nada encontrou, apenas o corpo do melhor amigo estirado sobre o chão frio em meio a uma grande poça de sangue. A polícia havia chegado antes que Luhan pudesse fazer mais uma vítima e, apesar de sentir um enorme aperto no peito, o Oh estava aliviado por ter acabado daquela forma.

Sehun caiu sobre o chão, entrando em um estado de sono profundo que há muito não vivia. Junmyeon olhava assustado para o garoto imerso em sonhos e intercalava o pavor no olhar com o rapaz sentado próximo a si que parecia tão assustado quanto ele.

Por mais assustador e real que o sonho do mais novo tivesse sido, aquele Luhan era outro Luhan, completamente diferente daquele que estava sentado ao seu lado.

— Acho melhor você ir, Sehun precisa de descanso — disse, levantando-se e carregando o maior até sua cama com cuidado.

O chinês assentiu, saindo do local sem muita demora, deixando os dois coreanos a sós. Naquela noite, Sehun dormiu como nunca havia dormido antes, sentia que tirara um grande peso de sus costas. Todavia, o que não imaginava era que, dentro de Luhan, algo acordava.

𖤐

Após aquele dia, as coisas mudaram entre o trio. O Oh não lembrava-se de nada que acontecera, apenas do ótimo sonho que tivera, sendo este o primeiro bom após meses de tormenta. O máximo de recordação que tinha era o que Junmyeon havia contado e aquele relato havia causado-lhe alguns calafrios.

Luhan havia afastado-se e não o julgava por isso, se fosse ele Sehun também se afastaria. Ele havia sido acusado de ser um assassino, mesmo que em uma outra vida, e isso não era fácil de digerir. O mais novo não o culparia por isso, aquele Luhan não era o chinês amável que havia conhecido naquelas poucas semanas de acampamento, aquele não era o Luhan por quem havia apaixonado-se em tão pouco tempo.

Pensando assim, o moreno tomou uma decisão: falaria com o loiro o quanto antes para passar tudo a limpo e ter, no mínimo, sua amizade de volta. O anúncio do luau que ocorreria em alguns dias fora o pretexto perfeito para que ele tentasse pôr seu plano em prática. Programou-se por completo, para que não houvesse qualquer tipo de falha em seu planejamento, não podia perder a mínima chance que tinha.

Entretanto, o fato do Lu não ter aparecido na reunião ao redor da fogueira dificultou as coisas para si. Sabia que o garoto havia tornado-se recluso, mas não a ponto de deixar de lado uma festa tão animada quanto aquela — ainda mais com tanta comida boa disponível.

— Minseok — disse ao ver o colega de quarto do chinês. —, você sabe onde o Luhan está?

— Ele ficou no quarto, disse que não estava se sentindo bem — respondeu, aproximando-se dos dois rapazes. — Ele anda estranho esses dias.

A preocupação transbordava nos olhos do Kim mais velho, sendo quase tão expressiva quanto a do Oh. Junmyeon colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do mais novo entre os três, dando um apertão fraco, como se soubesse o que se passava em sua cabeça.

— Você se importaria se eu fosse lá ver ele? Levar algo pra’ ele comer e tal? — perguntou, recebendo um aceno negativo do mais velho, encorajando-o a ir.

— Eu não acho que isso é uma boa ideia, Sehun. — O acastanhado avisou, segurando o ombro alheio, mas, em um movimento rápido, o garoto saiu de seu aperto.

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Suho — disse, chamando-o pelo apelido que ganhara como forma de tranquilizá-lo.

— Tudo bem. — Ele suspirou, deixando que o maior virasse as costas e começasse a andar para dirigir-se ao mais velho. — Você é bem forte, né, Minseok? Acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda pra’ uma coisa.

Sehun continuou andando calmamente em direção aos dormitórios. Passou pelo  _ buffet _ antes para que tivesse uma desculpa plausível para, pelo menos, iniciar a conversa com o rapaz.

Respirou fundo antes de bater na grande porta de madeira com a mão livre, tomando coragem para encarar o garoto após tanto tempo.

— Luhan? — chamou, abrindo a porta e encontrando-se em um breu completo. — Eu trouxe um pouco de comida pra’ você, se quiser. Posso entrar?

O chinês nada disse, apenas soltou alguns murmúrios de afirmação na direção do mais novo. Ele tomou aquilo como resposta para sua pergunta e entrou no cômodo, acendendo brevemente a luz do abajur apenas para que conseguisse ver o rosto do garoto.

Luhan estava acabado. Olheiras profundas tomavam os olhos rasgados e ele estava mais pálido do que o eventual. Estava uma bagunça completa.

Olha-lo daquela forma causou-lhe um pesar ao mesmo tempo que uma nostalgia. O menor parecia consigo há algumas semanas e isso doia-lhe o peito de uma forma que não sabia explicar.

— Lu… — chamou, sentando na cama ao lado do mais velho e deixando a bandeija sobre a mesinha de canto. — O que houve?

— Eu não tenho dormido bem ultimamente — disse suspirando. — Eu já estava tendo alguns pesadelos, mas eles só pioraram nas últimas noites.

— A gente pode falar com Junmyeon, ele me ajudou com os meus.

— Isso não ajudaria. — Ele riu sem humor, levando os olhos até os de Sehun que, devido a baixa luminosidade do ambiente, teve a impressão de vê-los escurecer por completo, exatamente como em seu sonho. — Sabe, a parte ruim não é ter os pesadelos. É acordar com a sensação de algo inacabado.

— Como assim? — O nervosismo já começava a tomar sua voz, não conseguia sequer disfarçar que estava começando a ficar com medo do amigo.

— Eu fiz tantas coisas, Sehun — disse, levantando-se e indo na direção do maior, segurando seus pulsos com delicadeza. — Eu era um artista. Pintava paredes de vermelho rubro e criava sinfonias completas de gritos de desespero. Eu era incrível.

O maior tentou sair do contato do mais velho, contudo, ele apenas apertou mais o pulso alheio. Em um movimento rápido, o chinês pulou em seu colo, prendendo-o entre suas coxas.

— Eu só falhei uma única vez. — Continuou a dizer, colando seus lábios na orelha alheia e causando arrepios no rapaz. — Ele escapou de mim no último segundo. — Afastou-se um pouco, olhando a expressão do mais novo com seus olhos enegrecidos. — Mas, dessa vez, eu não vou falhar, amor.

Saltou do colo de Sehun, parando perfeitamente de pé na sua frente e curvando brevemente o corpo em sua direção.

— Vou te dar alguns segundos de vantagem para fugir — disse, abrindo um sorriso largo. — E depois vou te caçar.

Caminhou lentamente até a porta, abrindo-a com calma e dando passagem para o rapaz que hesitou muito antes de levantar-se e sair da cabana. Não sabia se Luhan estava falando sério ou não, se aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto do chinês ou se seus sonhos eram na verdade premonições. Contudo, não tentaria tirar a prova da pior forma possível.

Começou a correr, sentindo os músculos explodirem em adrenalina e os pulmões queimarem pela rarefeição repentina do ar. Não quis correr na direção da festa para não comprometer os demais campistas, por mais que isso fosse o mais sensato a se fazer. Traçou um caminho direto para o lago, correndo a plenos pulmões e sentindo suas pernas pedirem uma pausa por não ter se aquecido antes.

Enquanto corria, agradecia aos pais por terem obrigado-o a fazer tantos esportes quando mais novo. Graças àquelas atividades — que na sua opinião eram um tanto quanto entediantes — seu corpo havia adquirido uma resistência espetacular e, caso fosse necessário, poderia fugir a noite inteira até que de fato se cansasse.

Ao chegar ao grande lago, procurou as grandes canoas que usavam pelo menos uma vez na semana, escondendo-se no meio delas. Atentou os ouvidos aos sons ao redor enquanto acalmava o coração que ainda batia descompassado. As árvores ao seu redor farfalhavam, os grilos chiavam e algumas cigarras emitiam seu famoso som de acasalamento, nada fora do normal.

No entanto, em meio a calmaria da noite, quando Sehun começava a acreditar que tudo não havia passado de um trote idiota de Luhan, barulhos de passos muito próximos a si tomaram o local. O garoto olhou ao seu redor, procurando uma rota de fuga e encontrando apenas uma: o lago. Preparou-se para pular, não importaria-se em sair molhado caso fosse necessário para salvar sua vida, contudo, antes que pudesse mergulhar, uma voz conhecida chamando-o o fez parar.

— Garoto, você sabe que não pode ficar aqui! — Uma das inspetoras disse, andando em sua direção enquanto repreendia-o. — Você tem que voltar ao luau ou ir para os dormitórios. Ficar no lago sem supervisão é perigoso demais.

— Eu sei, mas você não ‘tá entendendo — disse desesperado, andando na direção da mulher. — Nós estamos em perigo!

— Realmente estamos, você não pode ficar aqui.

Antes que Sehun pudesse dizer algo, o chinês apareceu, como se tivesse saído do meio das sombras, e agarrou a mulher por trás, puxando-a firmemente pelos cabelos longos e expondo seu pescoço ao máximo. Ela gritou, mandando-o soltá-la, entretanto, ele mantinha os olhos fixos no garoto que observava congelado a cena. Oh estava totalmente paralisado pelo medo, o que apenas piorou quando viu o menor puxar uma faca — que ele provavelmente havia conseguido no refeitório — e passa-la lentamente toda a extensão da garganta exposta.

O líquido viscoso e escuro espirrou para todos os lados, manchando Sehun dos pés a cabeça e respingou sobre a face de Luhan que pareceu não se importar com aquilo. A coisa jogou o corpo no chão, chutando-o para longe enquanto limpava a faca ensanguentado na blusa como quem limpa uma sujeirinha qualquer e aproximava-se a passos calmos do maior.

Uma sensação de déjà vu tomou Oh por completo. Não acreditava que havia colocado-se naquela posição novamente por pura burrice e, dessa vez, não tinha salvação.

— Eu não acredito que finalmente te tenho aqui. — Ele disse, quebrando o silêncio da noite. — Você está no mesmo lugar e não tem como escapar de mim, você não tem mais para onde fugir, meu amor.

O garoto recuava, chegando até a beira da terra, não tinha saída se não pular. Sob o brilho pálido da lua cheia de verão, ele já não sabia mais distinguir até onde as orbes castanhas do chinês iam, seus olhos estavam tomados pela escuridão — quase tão profunda quanto a própria noite que os engolia.

Fechou os olhos firmemente, não queria ter aquela última visão do loiro, não queria ver a expressão de êxtase que faria ao fincar a faca em seu estômago. Ele esperou, mas a dor não veio e, muito menos, a respiração quente do menor contra seu rosto. Urros de raiva tomaram a noite quieta, forçando-o a abrir os olhos novamente, apenas para chocar-se com a cena.

Junmyeon, Minseok e mais um rapaz quase tão alto quanto Sehun seguravam firmemente Luhan, mantendo seus braços bem presos e o rosto coberto por uma fronha. O amigo olhou em sua direção, acalmando-o com o gesto e chamando-o em silêncio.

— Obrigado — sussurrou, audível apenas para o amigo que sorriu para si.

— À esquerda! — O maior gritou, puxando o corpo do chinês que debatia-se em meio às amarras apertadas. — Você consegue segurar ele sozinho com o Min? — perguntou ao Kim mais novo que respondeu em afirmativa.

O rapaz desconhecido tomou a frente, puxando de seu bolso traseiro as chaves para o velho galpão que ficava nos fundos do acampamento. Após abrir a grande porta de ferro, deu passagem aos demais e acendeu a única luz do local antes de trancá-los lá dentro.

— Sentem ele. — Ele ordenou, andando até uma bolsa jogada no canto e tirando de dentro dela uma velha batina de padre. — Deus eu odeio quando coisas assim acontecem. — Vestiu a roupa após bater algumas vezes para retirar o excesso de poeira e, assim que pronto, fez um sinal da cruz. — _In_ _nomine patris, et filii et spiritus sancti._

Sehun observava tudo o que acontecia, desde os amigos aprendendo o chinês na cadeira posta no centro da sala até o desconhecido que benzia-se no canto, falando sozinho em latim. Demorou muito para que a ficha caísse e ele enfim entendesse o que estava acontecendo ali. Eles iriam exorcizar o que quer que estivesse dentro de Luhan.

— Chan — Minseok chamou, recebendo a atenção do pseudo-padre. —, nós precisamos fazer isso logo.

— Tirem a fronha, me deixem olhar bem o que eu estou enfrentando.

— Achei que você fosse mais carinhoso, Chanyeol. — Luhan disse após recuperar sua visão. — Pensei que  _ padrezinhos _ como você fossem mais cuidados com os campistas.

— Você sabe que não pode me atingir — cuspiu as palavras, puxando uma pequena bíblia de seu bolso e começando a falar em uma língua estranha para os demais, causando reviradas de olhos e contorções no corpo do chinês, como se repudiasse cada palavra dita pelo maior.

— Sehun, por favor. — O chinês chamou-o, ganhando sua atenção. Seus olhos haviam voltado ao normal e enchiam-se de água, o rapaz parecia prestes a chorar. — Sou eu, Sehun! Sou eu, o Luhan!

O mais novo fez menção a aproximar-se do preso, mas foi impedido pelo aperto firme dos dois Kim que seguraram-o no lugar.

— Ainda não, ele está tentando te enganar. — Junmyeon sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo o garoto engolir em seco com aquela informação.

Não poderia deixar-se levar assim ou acabaria de fato morto antes que imaginasse.

Os olhos do menor na sala rolavam em seus olhos, ele suava e remexia-se inquieto. Cada palavra do homem que o Oh havia identificado como Chanyeol parecia machucá-lo e deixá-lo cada vez mais e mais desconfortável.

O homem de batina aproximou-se do preso, passando dois de seus dedos sobre a testa do chinês e sujando-a com um óleo na forma de uma cruz.

— Luhan, eu liberto-te dessa tormenta que te persegue há mais de cem anos — disse, fechando o grosso livro.

A luz crepitou antes de apagar e, ao reacender, o menor estava em estado de sono profundo. Os quatro ainda acordados suspiraram fundo, podendo relaxar apenas depois de o Park afirmar que estava tudo terminado e que Luhan estava enfim livre.

Não saberiam como explicariam para os demais campistas o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Muito menos saberiam o que dizer quanto ao corpo da inspetora morta jogada perto das barcas. Contudo, aquilo não importava no momento. Tudo o que importava era que havia acabado.

𖤐

Luhan lembrava-se de nada naquele fatídico dia, o que tornou muito complicado para Junmyeon explicar para ele — e para os demais presentes naquele momento, com exceção de Chanyeol que parecia saber muito bem do que se tratava — que fora possuído por uma entidade maligna pela segunda vez, em vidas diferentes, para que pudesse cumprir o propósito que não conseguira há mais de cem anos: matar seu melhor amigo.

Apesar de tudo naquela noite ter sido completamente anormal, o que assustara Sehun de verdade foi o fato de nunca terem perguntado sobre a inspetora sumida no luau e suas roupas manchadas com seu sangue terem sumido na manhã seguinte àquilo. Contudo, o olhar cúmplice que o Park sempre lançava em sua direção quando o via dizia tudo e algo em si acalmava-se com aquilo.

Outra coisa que fora difícil de explicar era o que um padre fazia no meio de um acampamento de verão para adolescentes. Porém, isso ficou para Minseok, que contou como conhecera Chanyeol em seus tempos de catequista e como tinha “perdido” o amigo de anos para o seminário — mas que agora morria de orgulho do padre em treinamento que ele se tornara. Também explicou que o Park gostava de ajudar os inspetores do acampamento durante o verão, como forma de ainda manter-se perto dos velhos amigos nas atividades que praticavam juntos antes de juntar-se ao clero.

A despeito de terem começado daquela forma conturbada, nas semanas que se seguiram, os cinco firmaram uma amizade forte, por mais que os dois mais novos tivessem a impressão de que aquilo fora apenas uma desculpa para manter o olhar vigilante sobre Luhan. E, com o final do período de acampamento, teve direito a uma despedida das dolorosas e promessas de reencontro feitas por todos os presentes.

O que tocava o Oh de verdade era a ideia de nunca mais ver o chinês por quem havia afeiçoado-se tanto, apesar desse ter quase o matado. Sabia que ele voltaria para seu país de origem, mas algo dentro de si gritava que eles encontrariam-se ainda em um futuro não muito distante em um lugar diferente do mundo dos sonhos.

E Sehun estava disposto a acreditar, mais uma vez, cegamente em sua intuição.


End file.
